


My Darling

by theblackempress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Post-Stevenbomb, Stevenbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat comes to Beach City, and the Crystal Gems are conflicted as to how they deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huehue i just HAD to write a fic with my dumb rock furries
> 
> This takes place post-Stevenbomb and pre-Story for Steven. :3
> 
> this is stupid why are you reading it

The air was cool and calm as Steven walked upon the sands. In one hand he clasped his ukulele. In the other, the hand of his best friend, Connie. It was nearing sunset and the two were going out for some stargazing. Connie took out a beach towel and the two sat upon it, leaning against the strawberry-coloured mane of Lion, staring up at the stars.

It was a silent experience as the two cuddled, save for Steven strumming his instrument. He would occasionally sing, but was silenced by the lack of a reaction from Connie. She  _did_ like it, but she kept zoning out as they looked onward as the sun set. Oranges and blues streaked across the skies until the sun finally dipped below the horizon.

The true show began.

Stars dotted the black canvas of the sky, one by one, until an array of small, shimmering white dots were spread among the night. Connie pointed out the constellations and Steven smiled. He saw a shimmering star in the distance, wondering if that was the gem homeworld, where Lapis Lazuli desired to go dearly.

"Look!" Connie cried out happily. "A shooting star!" She pointed at the celestial object, giving a small squeal.

"It's getting closer," Steven noted. "Maybe there's a meteor shower today."

"Or just an asteroid." Connie's idea seemed to be correct. Nothing else came into view, and the shooting star plummeted to Earth far away.

Steven furrowed his brow, saying, "I wonder where it is... Maybe it's by a warp pad!" He wanted to see if the Gems could locate it and take him and Connie over to the location.

Connie yawned and wrapped an arm around Steven. "It's getting late and my mom probably wants me back home. Ugh," she grumbled. The girl got up and dusted her clothing for sand. "Sorry..."

"Oh what? This was fun! Don't be sorry." Steven got up as well and gave Connie a hug. "You sure you can get back to the boardwalk on your own? I have a special feline escort if you need it."

"I'm sure of it," Connie smiled. She hugged him back. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, she was off. Steven, tired as well, grabbed his things and made his way back to the temple with Lion. Just in time, the Crystal Gems had warped in. Pearl was blue with panic.

"Steven! Where have you been?!" Pearl yelled, running over and picking up the small boy.

"Connie and I were going stargazing. We told you about it earlier."

"So, you saw the crash, right?" she asked.

"Crash?"

"Some intergalactic object crash-landed on Earth not five minutes ago," Garnet explained. "It could be one of Yellow Diamond's underlings."

Pearl, seeming like she was about to burst from stress, yelled, "We need to find it and destroy it immediately!"

"Ugh, do we have to?" Amethyst asked. "It could be just some space junk."

"Even if it is space junk, we should clean it. If humans got a hand on some Gem technology, things could end badly," Garnet reminded her. "You can stay here if you'd like. Pearl, would you like to join me?"

Pearl nodded and followed Garnet to the warp pad. "We'll try to be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Have fun!" Steven smiled. The two warped off, and Steven went up to his room. "So, how was the mission, Amethyst?"

"Completely boring. Most of the place was covered by lava so me and Pearl just stayed on the warp pad while Garnet got to do all the fun stuff," Amethyst said. "But at least-"

A loud splash of water reverberated from outside. Immediately Amethyst and Steven got up to check what was outside. A large silvery-blue orb had landed on the edge of the water.

"What the heck is that?" Amethyst asked. Steven hopped down from the bed and ran out to investigate. "Wait up!" She ran after him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl grasped her spear tightly as she and Garnet traversed the area where the first object fell. It was on the edge of a town, and quite a few of their residents had gathered around to see what had landed.

"Relax. It's nothing we can't handle," Garnet reassured her. She gave Pearl a pat on the shoulder and pushed their way through the crowd. "Everyone, stay calm! We can handle this!"

Everyone had circled around a large, silver egg-shaped ship. A figure moved around in it. Garnet approached the ship and slammed a gauntlet on the front. The capsule popped open, revealing a dazed, orange Gem. Curled white hair cascaded down her back, tied up neatly in a loose ponytail. Bindings wrapped around her upper torso and she wore a skirt as well. An orange gem was situated right below where her breasts ended.

"Where is she?" The Gem asked, standing up in the pod. Looking up at Garnet, she backed away and summoned a fan. "I-I'll fight you if I have to!"

"If you come with us without a struggle, there's no need for a fight," Garnet replied. "We just need information." She was prepared to fight as well, in case this strange Gem was hostile. No markings on her outfit indicated any relation to Yellow Diamond. Perhaps her alignment was with another force.

"I-Information...?" The Gem repeated.

Garnet sighed and held out her hand. "Please exit the pod and follow us."

"How can I know you're to be trusted?" The Gem asked. "Put away your weapons!"

"Only if you do the same."

All three had put away their weapons, and Garnet took the orange Gem by the wrists. "We're not going to harm you. We're just... moving you." They walked back to the warp pad. With each step, this strange Gem seemed to struggle and writhe in Garnet's grip.

"You're hurting me!" she complained. "It's too tight!"

"Relax. We're almost there," Pearl grumbled, still shaking. She knew she could take on this stranger, but what she didn't know was if she was a threat or not, or if there were others. There were too many variables.

They warped back to the temple. Garnet and Pearl both opened up a new room and walked in. This new room was a soft shade of pink, with only a table, three chairs, and chains. They sat down the orange Gem and chained her down.

"Is this really necessary?" the stranger asked.

"Do not speak unless spoken to," Pearl said. "Now, uh... What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Answer the question!"

"Citrine."

"Thank you. Now, Citrine, what are you doing here on Earth? Don't you know this isn't a Gem-controlled planet?" Pearl asked.

Citrine gave a smile. "If it's not a Gem-controlled planet, then what are you two doing here?"

"Ugh! Answer the question!"

Garnet looked over at Pearl and shook her head. "You really need to calm down. And you!" She turned to Citrine. "You need to stop your sass and answer us."

Nodding, she answered, "I-I-I'm here on behalf of-of my Lady Celestite. S-She wanted me to come here."

"Lady Celestite?" Garnet raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My master."

"Why did this Celestite want you to come here?"

Citrine looked away. "I'm not allowed to tell."

Pearl got out her spear. "If you know what's good for you, you'll answer. Your behaviour has been completely unreasonable! If we were lesser Gems, we'd have destroyed you already."

"Well, fine! Destroy me! I don't care!" Tears formed in Citrine's eyes.

Garnet sat up. "Why do you not care? You're obviously on a mission to someone important to you."

"No I'm not! Lady Celestite took away my darling and I don't know where she is a-and I'm scared she's hurt!" Citrine cried out.

"Who's hurt?" Garnet asked.

Citrine looked away. "Nobody. I-It doesn't matter anymore... Sh-She's probably dead now..."

"That's a bold statement," Garnet said.

"It's probably true though," Citrine said. Tears rolled down her face.

Garnet looked up at Pearl. "Perhaps we should give her some time to recuperate."

"That's smart."

And with that, the two left Citrine in the room, locking the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short filler-ish chapter because it's four in the morning and I forgot to update this all last week, sorry.

Steven and Amethyst had forced open the device. All that was inside was a metal chair and a small, turquoise-coloured gem on the seat.

"Uh," Steven said, confused. "Is-Is that another Gem?"

"Yeah, it must be. Got banged up real bad," Amethyst deducted. Steven licked his hand. "Uh, Steven, what are you doing?"

"I wanna see if this'll help." He placed his hand on the Gem, letting it saturate with his healing spit. The Gem began to glow and spin, and the form of a short, fat girl started to form.

"I don't think that was safe," she replied, taking out her whip. The Gem fully formed, revealing the owner. A curly-haired girl with a gem planted on the back of her right hand sat dazed in the seat, looking up at Amethyst and Steven.

Steven smiled wide and held out his hand. "Hi! My name's Steven and this is Amethyst! Who are you?" he asked, smiling. The Gem looked at both of them fearfully, sitting up.

"This isn't a good idea," Amethyst whispered.

"Oh hush! Maybe she's nice," Steven said. "Do you understand us?"

The Gem nodded and looked over at Steven's hand, confused. "Uh..."

"There you go! What's your name?"

"...Beryl," she answered nervously. She got up, looking around. "Where's-? Oh, she's gone..."

"Who's gone?" Steven asked.

Beryl shook her head. "It-It's nothing," she answered. "Nothing."

"It must've been something," Steven said. "Look, we can help you!"

Amethyst elbowed Steven in the side. "Be on your guard," she hissed. "This could be dangerous."

Biting her lip, Beryl said, "I assure you I mean no harm. I'm just looking for someone."

"Who could you  _possibly_ be looking for? This isn't a Gem-controlled planet," Amethyst scoffed.

"No, she was sent here. I-I think."

Steven's face lit up. "We can help you find your friend!" he offered, taking Beryl's hand despite Amethyst's protests. "C'mon! Who are you looking for?"

"Steven, don't do this, man," Amethyst said.

"It's my mate," Beryl answered. "Her name's Citrine and I miss her." Beryl began to play with her curls absentmindedly, frowning.

"Wherever she is, we'll help you find her," Steven said. "It'll be fun!" He began to run off with Beryl to the temple with Amethyst trotting after him.

"Pearl's gonna kill us!" Amethyst yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to do references of Citrine, Beryl, and Celestite.

Garnet strolled out of the cell, sighing.

"Anything new?" Pearl asked, exhausted. They had been interrogating Citrine for a good hour.

"All she's doing is crying and blubbering about some friend of hers," Garnet said. "And more about her Lady Celestite. I don't remember anything about a Celestite back home."

"She's crazy," Pearl determined. "Should we just bubble her?"

Shaking her head, Garnet refused. "Rose wouldn't have wanted this. For all we know, this Celestite could be trying to send help to us."

"Rose never told me of a rebel with that name. As much as I want to believe you, Garnet, there's always a risk that this Citrine could be dangerous. That's why we should bubble her. If she escapes, she could wreak havoc across the planet!"

"We'll stop her if she tries to leave."

"She might hurt Steven!"

"Relax, Pearl." Garnet laid a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Steven is strong. He won't get hurt if Citrine escapes."

Pearl looked up at Garnet, tears in her eyes. "I just don't want him to get in any more trouble. He's so sweet and innocent..." She got up and walked up to his room, patting at the lump under the covers. "Oh, Steven..." She pulled back the covers a bit to reveal a mass of pillows. " _Steven!!"_  She got up and summoned her spear, darting around the room. "Where did he go?!"

As if on cue, Steven came barging through to the temple. " _Peeeaaarrrrl!"_ he yelled, running in. "I made a friend!"

Eyes twitching, Pearl turned to him. "Oh, that's wonderf-  _whaaat?_ " Her eyes rested upon Beryl, who was standing behind Steven in fear. "Steven get away from her! She could be dangerous!"

"She's not dangerous. She's my friend and she's really nice," Steven said, holding Beryl's hand. "This is Beryl. Beryl, this is Garnet and Pearl."

Beryl mumbled a hello, looking around. "S-Sorry that I'm intruding on your planet..."

"Like heck you're sorry!" Pearl yelled, pointing the spear at Beryl. "State your purpose!"

Some banging could be heard from the temple.

"Citrine must've broken her bonds," Garnet determined, striding over to the door.

"Citrine?" Beryl asked, looking up. "Where is she?!" Beryl barreled past Garnet and knocked on the door. "Citriiine! Where are you?!"

"Get out of the way!" Pearl yelled, running after her. "Garnet, don't open that-"

Too late. The door faded away, revealing Citrine half-tied up. She got up and wriggled over to Beryl, who had dropped to her knees.

"You're safe..." Beryl said, crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Citrine smiled, struggling up to her knees. She laced fingers with Beryl, who helped her up. "I thought I lost you..."

None of the Crystal Gems tried to stop the two of them, as they were all in a daze. Beryl and Citrine's gems started glowing as they embraced, walking from side to side. They were engulfed in a white light, and reappeared as a four-armed fusion, a bit taller than Garnet.

"Stop right there!" Garnet yelled, summoning her gauntlets. "You're not leaving this planet!"

The fusion glared at Garnet. "You tried to keep me away from my darling Beryl," it growled in Citrine's voice, which then warped to Beryl's. "You didn't even bother to  _try_ to reason! Now you'll pay..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more epic in my head than it is in writing.

The huge fusion breathed heavily over the Crystal Gems, summoning her weapon. In one hand, she held a brass knuckle. In the other, a fan. The four arms of the creature came together as the weapons glowed, forming two pairs of gauntlets.

 

The Crystal Gems summoned theirs as well, preparing to attack.

"I will not have you destroying our home!" Garnet yelled, readying her own gauntlets. "How  _dare_ you come here and try to wreak havoc on innocent humans?"

Amethyst jumped into action, trying to wrangle up the fusion with her whip. Pearl dodged to the side as one of the four fists came crashing down at her.

Soon, it was a mess of fighting. Half the temple was destroyed until-

" _Stoooop!"_ Steven yelled, holding out his shield. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

The fusion looked up at Steven and croaked, "I want to go home..."

"Yeah, okay, but why are you destroying  _my_ home?" Steven asked. "I thought we were friends, Beryl. Remember all the good times? Why can't we just go back to that...?"

"Steven, we just met, like, an hour ago," Beryl's half said.

Going a bit pink, Steven nodded. "Yeah, but like... I was nice to you, and you were nice to me. How about we go back to that...? And you can go home, too. You and your girlfriend."

The fusion nodded. In Beryl's voice, she spoke, "Th-That seems reasonable," while Citrine's said, "We'll go without a fight."

"Good. Now, Amethyst, how about you-"

Steven was interrupted by a primeval screech as Pearl jumped from the rafters and stabbed the fusion in the neck. Immediately, Beryl and Citrine were split in half, rolling on the ground. Garnet ran and raised a fist, smashing Citrine in the head, who exploded into white mist. Her orange gem clattered to the ground. Before she knew it, Garnet's other hand came crashing down, smashing the gem to bits.

Beryl let out a cry and crawled over to it, picking up the shards in her hands. "Y-You monster...! W-We were going to leave...!" she said in between tears. "We weren't going to hurt you..."

"Stop the crocodile tears and fess up," Garnet said. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted my Citrine back..."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Beryl shouted, holding the shards close to her chest. "I just wanted her back..."

Garnet frowned and looked over at Pearl and Amethyst, nodding. Amethyst whipped Beryl, turning her to dust.

"G-Garnet..." Steven said, pushing his way past her. "Why didn't you listen to her...?"

"Steven, get out of the way. We need to smash them."

"But they weren't going to hurt us! You heard her!"

"Homeworld Gems aren't to be trusted," Garnet said. "Remember Peridot and Jasper? And Lapis Lazuli!"

"Lapis was nice! And Peridot was just doing her job. And Beryl and her girlfriend were just trying to go home." Steven picked up the gem and the gem shards. "I won't let you smash them." A rose aura appeared around his hands and he encased the two gems in a bubble.

"We can reform them. Someday," Steven muttered, bubbling them. "For now, I guess they can wait and rest awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? :3 Comments are super appreciated. Thanks! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like it if you left me comments as to what you think of this so far! <3 Thanks~


End file.
